Mecz
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: Hiszpania i Holandia. Wspólne oglądanie meczu z wiadomymi skutkami dla jednej ze stron. Krótka komedia, w zamierzeniu lekko i przyjemnie. Próba wczucia się ponownie w postać, którą pisało się dawno temu. Nie, nie umiem pisać streszczeń i wymyślać tytułów.


**Uwagi:** Z założenia komedia, zainspirowana oglądaniem meczu wśród Hiszpan z Holenderską armią trolli, która przejęła nad kontrolę nad jednym z barów w Alicante. Dawno nie pisałam Hiszpanią, Holandią nie pisałam nigdy, więc za krzywdzenie obu postaci bardzo przepraszam.

**Postacie:**

Holandia – Jayden Van Laren, którego imię i nazwisko jest uhonorowaniem świętej Holandii An, nawet jeśli w czasach historycznych nie ma prawa bytu. Żywot frajera.

Hiszpania – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Jayden Van Laren wydawał się być w bojowym nastroju. Potwierdzała to mina rasowego zabójcy, koszulka w odblaskowym, pomarańczowym kolorze, którą miał na sobie oraz wymalowana na policzku ręką piszczącej obok niego pięciolatki, nieco krzywa holenderska flaga. Całość uzupełniał fakt, że pod wpływem hiszpańskiego słońca jego skóra już dawno przybrała niezdrowy, czerwony odcień sugerujący oparzenia pierwszego stopnia i teraz wszystko, co Holandia mógł z tym zrobić, to skwitować to krótkim mruknięciem dezaprobaty i zapalić kolejnego papierosa, wrogo przyglądając się postawionemu przed nim piwu.

- Nie gryzie – zapewnił lekki, radosny i zdecydowanie irytujący głos, gdy ręka obsługującego go Hiszpana poklepała jego ramię.

W odpowiedzi Jayden posłał kelnerowi spojrzenie godne umieszczanej na listach gończych twarzy i powiedział coś pod nosem o zabarwionej wodzie, a nie piwu, które serwowano w południowych krajach. W tej kwestii wiele się nie mylił, ale z uprzejmości, czy może raczej przez wzgląd na to, że „piwo" było zimne, nie narzekał, ale popijał je teraz powoli, przyglądając się ustawionemu na parapecie baru telewizorowi.

Siedział wśród swoich co dało się rozpoznać na dwa sposoby. Po pierwsze, wszyscy uderzali po oczach kolorem kamizelek odblaskowych. Po drugie, wszyscy posługiwali się językiem, na dźwięk którego więdły rośliny w okolicznych doniczkach. Oczywiście sam Holandia język, w którym powitanie brzmiało jak coś pokroju „hujen morhen", uważał za dobry i funkcjonalny, a resztę świata po prostu ignorował, jednak nie przeszkadzało to tubylcom i innym turystom od czasu do czasu zatrzymywać się i rzucać jakiś barwny komentarz, który (jeśli akurat Jayden nie miał nic ciekawszego do roboty) rozbijał się o twardy, chłodny wzrok holenderskich oczu.

- Wiedziałem, że ci posmakuje – natrętny kelner znowu stanął tuż nad nim, posyłając mu ciepły, szeroki uśmiech.

- To nie piwo – stwierdził Holandia tonem wyprutym z emocji, którego temperatura wahała się w okolicach zera bezwzględnego.

- Tak, tak – niezrażony Hiszpan machnął radośnie ręką i odszedł na chwilę, by zamienić z kimś słowo.

Jayden odprowadził go wzrokiem, wypuszczając z ust kłąb siwego dymu i odsypując trochę popiołu z papierosa. Z jakiegoś powodu nikt inny oprócz niego nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Hiszpan z wymalowaną na policzku czerwono-żółto-czerwoną flagą obsługuje tylko jego. Fernandez uznał zabawę w kelnera za bardzo śmieszną i teraz zachowywał się jak ostatni kretyn (co Jaydena nie powinno dziwić), biegając tam i z powrotem z tacką, proponując Holandii co raz to nową przystawkę i oczywiście skrupulatnie naliczając każdą kolejną kupioną z litości przez Holendra rzecz (nie, nie było ich wiele). A przy tym wszystkim oczywiście Hiszpania musiał uśmiechać się szeroko i promiennie.

Holandia nienawidził tego uśmiechu.

- Dzisiaj wielki miecz, co? – spytał lekko Antonio, kiedy ponownie zaczął orbitować w pobliżu Jaydena.

W odpowiedzi Holandia wystarał się o wieloznaczne „mhm", które zawierało w sobie wszystko. Od „siadaj wreszcie i przestań mnie męczyć" po „i tak wygram", przez „czy mógłbyś chociaż na chwilę się zamknąć". Hiszpania jak zawsze nie zinterpretował właściwie ani jednego przekazu i teraz świergotał mu nad uchem tak, jak tylko potrafił najlepiej.

Tymczasem obie drużyny wyległy na boisko, odśpiewano hymny (a przynamniej jego, do czego dołączyli siedzący naokoło holenderscy kibice, hiszpański bowiem słów nie posiadał) i rozpoczął się mecz. Fascynujące widowisko, któremu towarzyszyły głośne gwizdy, okrzyki i samotny, uderzający w bęben staruszek, który wędrował pomiędzy stolikami, wybijając sobie tylko znany rytm i poczciwie uśmiechając się do mijanych turystów.

Holandia zaczął rozważać, czy pomysł na obejrzenie tego meczu akurat w Madrycie był naprawdę dobrym pomysłem. Dość szybko przypomniał sobie, że właściwie propozycja padła z ust Antonia, co ostatecznie upewniło go, że nie. Z drugiej strony wyraził zgodę i teraz mógł jedynie zgrzytać od czasu do czasu zębami w rytm słów nie zamykającego się Hiszpana.

- Ej! Ej! Ej! – krzyknął nagle dość gwałtownie Hiszpania wymachując rękami na wszystkie strony świata i o mało nie przewracając przy tym stojącej na stoliku szklanki z piwem. – Co to miało być? To był faul! Faul! Czemu sędzia go nie odgwizdał?!

Jayden uniósł brwi do góry. Święte oburzenie, które malowało się teraz na obliczu Hiszpanii wydałoby się mu nawet urocze, gdyby złośliwa satysfakcja nie podpowiedziała dobicia nieznośnego kraju. Holandia temu cichemu głosowi odmawiał rzadko, toteż i teraz z grobową miną uniósł do góry ręce i zaczął klaskać.

Antonio odwrócił się na chwilę w jego stronę i choć spojrzenie, które mu rzucił było przelotne, krótkie i dość szybko wróciło do standardów szerokiego uśmiechu i nieskalanej myślą radości, Holandia był w stanie przysiąc, że na moment zobaczył w zielonych oczach mord. Z jakiegoś powodu sprawiło mu to dziwną przyjemność.

Jayden odczuwał ją zawsze wtedy, gdy szeroki przylepiony do hiszpańskiej twarzy uśmiech znikał chociażby na krótką chwilę.

Dość szybko jednak ten grymas wrócił z podwójną siłą w momencie, gdy odgwizdano karnego dla drużyny Hiszpanii. Holandia zmierzył nieprzychylny spojrzeniem telewizor, podczas gdy jego towarzysz parsknął radosnym śmiechem i poklepał go po ramieniu.

Jayden miał szczerą ochotę uciąć mu rękę w łokciu, ale zamiast tego zaszczycił go łaskawym:

- Hmph.

- Och, nie martw się! – Hiszpania najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał przekazu, bowiem zaraz po tym, jak nareszcie przestał krzyczeć z radości, wrócił do rozmowy, czy raczej jednostronnego monologu. – Nie ma żadnego wstydu przegrać z silniejszą drużyną!

Holandia tylko przewrócił oczyma, uznając, że prawdopodobieństwo, że Hiszpania nie dożyje końca meczu wzrasta.

- Poza tym, no wiesz, w końcu to dopiero pierwszy mecz. Holandia chyba raczej wyjdzie z grupy. No i potem może nawet pokaże się od tej lepszej strony. A że moi już od kilku lat są najlepsi na świecie… Miałeś pecha Jay, ale popatrz na to od jasnej strony – w końcu całkiem nieźle wam idzie i na pewno inni docenią waszą-

Monolog Hiszpanii urwał się nagle jak ucięty nożem, gdy na ekranie telewizora holenderski zawodnił posłał właśnie piłkę główką do hiszpańskiej bramki. Antonio na moment stracił wątek przyglądając się powtórce z otwartymi ustami, nie dowierzając własnym oczom.

Gdyby Holandia miał w zwyczaju śmiech, najpewniej widok Fernandeza byłby dobrym powodem do jego przejawu. Zamiast tego jednak kąciki ust Holendra drgnęły lekko, unosząc się do góry w krzywym uśmiechu.

Mimo wszystko Hiszpania otrząsnął się dość szybko i już podczas przerwy zaszczycił Holandię kolejną serią opowieści o życiu, słońcu i pomidorach.

- No cóż, każdemu się zdarza – twierdził dumnie, szczerząc się do Holandii uśmiechem tak promiennym, że Jayden zaczął się obawiać dalszych poparzeń skóry. – A jedna bramka na pewno przyda się twoim zawodnikom! Swoją drogą zatrzymujesz się tu na dłużej? Znam taki świetny kurort i może chciałbyś…

- Przyjechałem tu tylko na mecz – odburknął Holandia, zapalając kolejnego papierosa i omiatając Hiszpanię chmurą siwego dymu. – Nie zamierzam zostawać tu na dłużej.

- Ale może jednak? Właśnie zaczyna się sezon, ale nie jest jeszcze tak tłoczno! No i musisz zobaczyć moje plaże, są jedyne w swoim rodzaju, więc może jednak…

- Nie.

- Ale…

- Nie.

- Czyli mam anulować tą rezerwację, którą zrobiłem wczoraj? – głos Hiszpanii wyraźnie posmutniał, choć jego mina nie do końca współgrała z tym tonem.

- Oczywiście, że masz- Zaraz, co? – spytał gwałtownie Holandia, wbijając w Hiszpanię spojrzenie, które niegdyś zapewne kładło trupem całe wrogie armie.

O dziwo Hiszpania od zawsze był na nie odporny.

- No wiesz, byłem pewny, że się zgodzisz, więc zaklepałem nam całkiem ładną miejscówkę! – stwierdził radośnie Antonio, kompletnie ignorując patroszący go wzrok jasnych oczu.

Nawet klasnął w dłonie jak niewinne dziecko, choć Holandia był praktycznie pewien, że Fernandez zaplanował wszystko dokładnie już kilka tygodni wcześniej. Albo tydzień wcześniej, gdyż istniała spora szansa, że miesiąc temu mogło się mu jeszcze nie chcieć.

_Mañana _przede wszystkim.

- Zarezerwowałeś coś bez mojej wiedzy…?

- _Sí! _Więc się zgadzasz?

- Nie.

- Świetnie, wiedziałem, że będziesz zadowolony! – Hiszpania kompletnie ignorując wyraźną odmowę, której ton miał chyba na celu walkę z globalnym ociepleniem poprzez nową epokę lodowcową, ruszył w stronę baru, wracając po chwili z kolejnym piwem (Holandia nie zamierzał za nie płacić) i dalszym, praktycznie niemożliwym do przerwania monologiem.

A przynajmniej tak się wydawało, dopóki po raz kolejny piłka nie zagościła w hiszpańskiej bramce.

Hiszpania skwitował to dziwnym, nie do końca pewnym śmiechem.

- Hahaha… Każdemu zdarzają się pomyłki, zaraz wyrównamy! – oznajmił.

Przy trzeciej bramce kąciki jego ust zadrżały nieznacznie, ale wiara nadal go nie opuszczała, choć przez wiecznie szczęśliwy wyraz twarzy zaczęły przebijać się pierwsze oznaki irytacji.

Holandia obserwował ten proces z zainteresowaniem, żałując trochę pozostawienia w domu swojej niezawodnej fajki. Zamiast tego kopcił więc ju

ż któregoś z kolei papierosa, pozwalając sobie na dłuższe zaciąganie się za każdym razem, gdy jego myśli interpretowały co raz to nowsze oznaki zdenerwowania na hiszpańskiej twarzy.

Przy czwartym golu Antonio przestał się już wygłupiać i usiadł obok Holandii. Uśmiech zrzedł mu i praktycznie przestał istnieć, a oczy wyrażały nieskrywane rozdrażnienie, do którego doszło nerwowe stukanie palcami po blacie i upijanie holenderskiego piwa, co właściciel skomentował krótkim „moje" i odebrał Fernandezowi szklankę.

Odwrotnie proporcjonalnie do nastroju Hiszpanii, humor Holandii wyraźnie się poprawiał i nawet lekki, złośliwy uśmiech na stałe zagościł na jego twarzy. Teraz więc rzucił dość pobłażliwe spojrzenie byłemu Imperium i okrasił całą sytuację stwierdzeniem:

- Każdemu się zdarza, ale popatrz na to od jasnej strony. Twoim zawodnikom ta jedna bramka na pewno się przyda.

W odpowiedzi dostał spojrzenie, które wyraźnie prosiło Holandię o to, by ten poszedł na bok i uprzejmie zabił się dla dobra całego świata. Jayden znał je doskonale, choć zdążył zauważyć, że było zarezerwowane tylko dla wybranych szczęśliwców, którzy w magiczny sposób potrafili jako jedyni na świecie zepsuć Hiszpanii humor w czasie krótszym niż stulecie. Tylko ci, którzy poznali go lepiej, wiedzieli, jak wiele jest w nim z przeszłości.

- Zamknij się – odparł Antonio i zgrzytnął zębami, wracając do oglądania meczu.

Resztki gry pozorów już dawno przestały się liczyć, co ostatecznie potwierdziła piątka bramka holenderskiej drużyny. Hiszpania oparł się ciężko o krzesło i patrzył bez wyrazu w ekran, na którym jego zawodnicy, ubrani w białe koszulki, motali się, nie potrafiąc wystarać się o chociażby jedną kontrę. W każdym normalnym człowieku wygląd tak zrezygnowanego i pogrążonego Hiszpanii na pewno wzbudziłby litość. Ktoś może nawet poklepałby go pocieszająco.

Jayden miał ochotę przejść po nim jeszcze kilka razy dla pewności i zobaczyć czy nadal oddycha.

Zamiast tego zgasił papierosa i odetchnął lekko. Jego uśmiech zdążył się już pogłębić z każdą kolejną bramką i teraz wyglądał wręcz jak nie na miejscu na zazwyczaj ponurej, bladej twarzy.

- Wiesz… - zaczął powoli i bez pośpiechu, pozwalając sobie omieść Antonia chmurą dymu, który wydmuchał prosto w jego stronę. – Miałeś rację, Fernandez. Nie ma wstydu przegrać z silniejszą drużyną – stwierdził, posyłając mu coś, co na holenderskie standardy było naprawdę szerokim uśmiechem.

W odpowiedzi kąciki ust Hiszpanii drgnęły lekko. Przez moment Jayden prawie uwierzył, że zaraz zobaczy nieodzowny, promienny uśmiech, który zdawał się żyć własnym życie na obliczu Hiszpana. Szybko jednak okazało się, że wszystko ma swoje granice i usta jego rozmówcy wykrzywiły się w niesprecyzowany grymas łączący w sobie szczerą ochotą użycia prawego sierpowego na Holandii z gorącą chęcią udania, że nic się nie stało.

To, co wyszło z tego połączenia było pokraczną parodią, na którą ciężko było zareagować inaczej, jak cichym parsknięciem.

Hiszpania zmrużył oczy.

- Pierwszy mecz, potknięcia się zdarzają. Możesz powiedzieć, że… Że dałem ci wygrać. Czyż to nie wspaniałomyślne z mojej strony? – spytał się wreszcie Antonio, odzyskując głos.

W odpowiedzi Jayden przewrócił oczyma i spojrzał w bok.

- Pięcioma bramkami. Pobiłeś się w swojej szczodrości. Uważaj, bo potem znowu wyjdzie z tego kryzys – stwierdził beznamiętnie, zerkając na pustą szklankę.

- Och, jeszcze dadzą sobie radę! Na pewno! – stwierdził z niezachwianą pewnością w głosie Fernandez.

Optymizm Hiszpanii zawsze zadziwiał i nawet teraz Holandia przyznał, że jest w nim coś z beznadziejnej wiary w cud, który nie ma prawa się wydarzyć.

- Na pewno – powtórzył tonem osoby, pochylającej się nad beznadziejnym przypadkiem przywiezionym do szpitala, po czym wstał i spojrzał z góry na Hiszpanię.

- Wygrałem – stwierdził krótko.

- Słyszę – zapewnił go Antonio, nie będąc dalekim od prawdy.

Zgromadzeni na placu Holendrzy wyli z radości i krzyczeli, zagłuszając przy tym narzekających Hiszpan, którzy z minami pokonanych, zaczęli powoli ulatniać się do domów. Tymczasem pomarańczowa armia najwyraźniej nie zamierzała tego robić i teraz rozprawiała wesoło pomiędzy sobą w ciężkim języku, zamawiając kolejne piwa i skutecznie równoważąc tubylcze nastroje, które obecnie przypominały raczej żałobę narodową, aniżeli mistrzostwa świata w piłce nożnej.

- Bez twojej pomocy – uzupełnił swoją wypowiedź Holandia, na co Fernandez wzruszył tylko ramionami. – Pójdę po piwo.

- Przynieś mi jedno! – rzucił za nim Hiszpania, ożywiając się nieco.

- Nie będę za ciebie płacił – parsknął Jayden, kierując się w stronę baru.

Był przekonany, że w odpowiedzi usłyszał za sobą jeszcze „_mierda_", ale nie miał jak tego potwierdzić.

Wrócił po krótkiej chwili.

- Zmieniłem zdanie. Stwierdziłem, że to może być nawet całkiem przyjemny sposób świętowania mojego zwycięstwa – stwierdził, stawiając przed nimi dwie szklanki piwa, które naliczył na rachunek Hiszpanii (ale ten o tym nie musiał wiedzieć).

- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał Antonio, mrugając lekko i podnosząc spojrzenie wprost na stojącego nad nim Holendra.

- W końcu zarezerwowałeś jakieś miejsce w hotelu, prawda? – stwierdził spokojnie Jayden, zajmując swoje miejsce.

Hiszpan zamrugał niezrozumiale, podczas gdy jego towarzysz wyciągnął spokojnie papierosa i zapalił go bez pośpiechu.

Czekał.

W końcu Hiszpania zrozumie, że Jaydena nie interesuje ani plaża, ani morze, ani słońce. Za jakieś pięć minut dotrze do niego, że rezerwując hotel skazał się na ciągłe przypomnienia o porażce, o co zadba Holandia, chociażby dla samej zasady oddania mu z nawiązką za ostatnie osiem lat nieustannego ględzenia o hiszpańskiej drużynie i jej zwycięstwach. W następnej minucie stoczy walkę sam z sobą, powstrzymując się od rzucenia się na Holandię. Za jakieś siedem minut uda mu się uspokoić i spróbuje znowu uśmiechnąć się szeroko i wmówić sobie, że nic się nie stało.

A potem zda sobie sprawę z tego, że to wszystko na jego koszt.

Wtedy najprawdopodobniej nic już go nie powstrzyma.

Ale Holandia był na to gotowy. Po prawdzie tylko w takich chwilach miał pewność, że rzeczywiście rozmawia z Hiszpanią. Inne kraje mogły tego nie rozumieć, mogły woleć wiecznie radosnego i pozytywnego południowca, który żyje chwilą i nie próbuje zastanawiać się nad tym co robi. Ale on nie był innymi krajami.

Niektórzy nazywali to dziwactwem.

On wolał określenie „sentyment".


End file.
